pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Centura
Centura is a boss in Patapon 2, fought in the mission "Wicked Acts", and after that renamed into "Centura in the Fog". The Centura has a body structure that resembles an orange and yellow three-legged spider-scorpion hybrid, with a pouch-like main body, four round eyes on stalks, and a scorpion's tail. It is normally invisible, save for a faint outline and distortion in the air. It cannot be harmed in this state, but rain will expose it and leave it vulnerable. It is easily stunned by prolonged attacks of any kind, but ranged attacks seem to work best. The in-game tips suggest fire. Melee attacks are ineffective, as Centura is relatively fast and prone to jumping. However, a Kibapon squadron, when used effectively, can induce multiple staggers at a time. However, maintaining proper range can be hard. Its head is its weakest point, but attacks will nearly always hit the legs. The Centura usually drops Level 1-5 Fangs (with better items becoming frequent at higher levels), and is very varied when it staggers. On or around level five, it will drop the Duck N' Cover Juju. He also drops Fah Zakpon's cap at level three. Attacks Tail Slam The Centura will raise its tail in the sky out of sight and for a few seconds Centure will smash it's tail on the ground before slamming it into the ground. PonPata seems to be effective, but the damage is small, so defending is a decent option as well.Sometimes most of your Toripons get damage easily with this. Sleeping Poison Centura's head swells up as it points its stinger at itself. It quickly stabs its own head with its stinger, releasing gooey sludge that can put Patapons to sleep. The damage is nearly nonexistent, but the sleep effect leaves your forces open for attack. Initially, ChakaChaka is the best you can do, but the PonPata song is a great way to evade this attack. Later still, the DonChaka song can negate the sleep entirely. If the Centura's stinger is broken it will not use this move. Absorb Choosing a Patapon to absorb by rearing back its stinger (with the point aimed at your army), the Centura stabs its victim and absorbs its body fluid. After 2 seconds or so, the Patapon will be completely drained, resulting in instant death. Staggering it is a must at the first encounter, as retreating isn't possible at that point in the game and defense does nothing against it. A Hero Yaripon can stagger it, if it has a good Cnc Ratio. If the Centura's stinger is broken it will not use this move. Tail Slide The Centura, starting at Level 10, will use this formerly Darantula-exclusive attack, holding its stinger at Patapon-height before sliding its tail across the ground. The damage is high enough to send normal Patapons to a swift death, but by now, you should probably have the DonDon bounce, which is the only sure-fire way to avoid damage. PonPata is risky, as Centura's tail is rather lengthy, and may reach up to PonPata's maximum retreat. Patapon 3 Centura is a rare boss in Patapon 3. It has the same attacks and some kind of rage where it attacks without warning. You must take a unit with the set skill Rain Dance or you will not be able to hurt it. It appears on the Plateau of Pompous Wings very rarely. Trivia * If your Hero is killed by the Centura's Absorption, he cannot be revived in the battle. He will be revived in the Mater, The Tree of Life, afterwards, however. * If you kill Centura just as the rain stops, it will not die and you must make it rain again to win the battle * It is possible to break Centura's spike, although as Centura has very little health, it will usually die before you have time to break it. If the spike is broken, it loses almost all its moves, and retains only Tail Slam and Tail Slide, if it is level 10 or above. * Centura is one of the few bosses that appear in the weather conditions of fog. * Centura or its strong cousin, Darantula might be Patapon's second tallest boss, if the tail was extended, the tallest would be Gigantus Videos thumb|300px|left|Centura Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 3